Quidditch Field
by HermioneWeasleyPotter
Summary: my first Femmeslash contains some ootp spoilers. Please Review


A/N This is my first Femmeslash. Its fluffy. Warning if you did not read Ootp there are some spoilers in here. You have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter charecters. Only the plot is mine. The great JK Rowlings owns them. Which is good because of what I did to her charecters  
  
  
  
Quidditch Field  
  
Hermione woke up on a beautiful Satureday morning. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. She turned around and looked at her clock on the nightstand table, it read 6:33. It was too early to wake up for a satureday. But Hermione knew that she was wide awake now.  
  
Hermione looked around the sixth year girls dormitory. As she guessed Lavander Brown and Padama Patil were still sleeping. She got out of her bed and took a long hot shower. Since there was a quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw today at eleven c'clock, Hermione dressed in her red sweater and black skirt. She grabbed her scarlet rosettes and headed for the common room. there was only one other person in the room. Hermione glanced at the grandfather clock in the cornor f the room. It was 7:45. Breakfast should be starting by now. Hermione headed for the great hall.  
  
When Hermione got to the great hall only a few people were eating breakfast. She was the only gryffindor. She sat sown and started to pile some eggs and bacon onto her plate when someone walked up to her.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Hermione looked up to see seventh year Cho Chang.  
  
"Hi Cho" Cho sat down next to her.  
  
"Listen Hermione, I don't know if I ever apologized last year?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For betraying Dumbledore's Army, and almost getting us all caught"  
  
"Oh that. It's alright. You had no idea what she was planning. I hope her face did clear up. The spell should have only lasted for about two months"  
  
"Yeah. Her face is all cleared up"  
  
"I hope she didn't get to mad at me. But she did know what the consiquences of betraying the army was"  
  
"Shes not. Shes more dembarressed than anything"  
  
"But why did she do it in the first place?"  
  
"She was one of the few people who was loyal yo Umbridge-" Just then someone called Cho's name "Excuse me Hermione I have to go. My team needs to talk to me. The reason I wanted to talk to you is because I wanted to ask you to meet me after the quidditch match"  
  
"Sure. Where?"  
  
"Just stay at the quidditch field after thr game. I'll you meet you then,."  
  
"Alright. I would say good luck at beating gryffindor but..." She looked at Harry and Ron as they into the great hall with their broom over their sholders.  
  
"Thanks anyway" With that C ho got up and walked back to the ravenclaw table. Harry and Ron came and stood infront of her.  
  
"Morning Hermione" said Ron  
  
"Good morning Mione" said Harry with a big grin.   
  
"Morning Harry. Morning Ron. What's with you Harry?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that this is my first quidditch match in a year."  
  
"Well lets just hope you still know how to play"  
  
"HAR-HAR! Very funny"So why are you two idiots still standing there. Sit down"  
  
"Umm...actually we're going to sit with the team today" said Ron.  
  
"Alright. Well good luck out there today. I know you tow will do great. I'll see you after the match"  
  
"Well...actually...we re going to hang out with Dean and seamus" said Harry quickly, ducking behind Ron.  
  
"What! Again! We've been back to school for two months. Out of that you've only spent a week with me!" Harry and Ron couldn't respond to that because Dean and Seamus came walking in.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron. Good morining Hermione" said Dean. Hermione didn't respond. Ron pulled Dean and Seamus away. Harry stayed behind.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" He put a hand on her shoulder  
  
"I'm fine!" Hermione said sharply. She reached up and pushed his hand away. "Go on. Your beat friends are waiting for you"   
  
"Hermione, thats not-" But Harry was cut short by Ron calling him. Harry waled away.  
  
'that's the problem' Thought Hermione. 'I've been replaced. I'm unwanted. But thaen again I knew that his friendship with the boys wouldn't last.'  
  
When Hermione finished her breakfast she headed down to the quidditch field. Since it was her first time sitting in th stands by herself, Hermione sat with Lavander and Parvati. As the game went on and on Hermione found herself staring at Cho Chang more and more.   
  
"So is it true?' Lavander asked Hermione. Hermione broke her gaze from Cho.  
  
"What did you say Lavander?"  
  
"She said Is it true that Harry and Chodated last year?"  
  
"Um yeah once. It didn't work out"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know I can't tell you that Parvati"  
  
"Well you have to admit Cho is pretty.Anybody would be lucky to go out with her" said Lavander  
  
"Right" said Hermione lowly looking back at Cho. All Hermione could think was how pretty Cho was, and shocked at how much she was looking foward to meeting with her later.   
  
This was shocking because up until now Hermione could hardly stand Cho. She guessed that she was jealous of Cho slightly. not only because she had beauty, but also she was popular and had friends. Up until this year she thought she had friends too. But now she had nothing. She was wondering what Cho could possibly want to talk to her about when there was an explosion of yells next to her.  
  
"Hermione! Did you see it! Did you see it!" shouted Parvati.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Harry! He caught the snitch right under from Cho Chang. It was amazing!" said Lavander  
  
"Great!" said Hermione offhandedly  
  
"Hermione whats wrong with you?" asked Parvati  
  
"Nothing! I better go congradulate Harry and Ron"  
  
Hermione went down to the field. She started walking towards Harry and Ron when she was knocked down to the ground. When she looked up she saw Dean and Seamusrunning to Harry and Ron. she just stayed there on the ground staring.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" Hermione looked behind her to see Cho Chang and her friend Marietta Edgecombe  
  
"Yeah" they helped her to her feet "Thanks"  
  
"Listen, i'm going to get changed. I'll be right back" Cho left and Hermione was alone with Marietta.  
  
"So" said Marietta  
  
"So" said Hermione  
  
"Um so how are you?"  
  
"Fine. Um your not to mad at me. Are you?"  
  
"No. I betrayed everyone. After Umbridge became headmistress I totally regreated it. So no hard feelings"  
  
"Good. I'm glad"  
  
"Well when Cho comes out tell her I went to our common room"   
  
"Sure" Marietta left and Hermione was left alone again. She watched as everyone started to leave the quidditch field. After everyone left Hermione headed for the stands when all of a sudden she felt herself being picked up. She looked behind her to see Harry.  
  
"We won Hermione! We won!"  
  
"Harry James Potter put me down this minute!" Hermione said angrily. Harry put her down and she turned to face him.  
  
"Whats wrong with you Hermione? And why didn't you come to us when we won? Thats the first time."  
  
"Well I wanted to leave you alone with your best friends. They were so egar to get to you that they would knock someone down. Namely ME!"  
  
"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry"  
  
"Yeah I bet you are"  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing Harry. Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Listen I have to go. the guys are waitng for me. But I want to talk to you later"  
  
"Whatever"   
  
Harry left. Hermione waited ten minutes for Cho. When she finally came out, Cho was dressed in s pair of tight jeans, a baby blue tank top, and a pair of high heel boots.   
  
"Hey Hermione. I'm glad you waited"  
  
"No problem Cho. so what did you want to speak to me about?"  
  
"First whats up with you and Harry? You guys seem distent."   
  
"It"s nothing. Wait a minute. If this is about you and Harry last year. I want you to know Harry and I never went out, and will never go out."  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. I know that"  
  
"Oh!" said Hermione blushing  
  
"Well know that I know there is nothing between you and Harry, this may be easier for me"  
  
"What? Are you going to ask Harry out?"  
  
"Actually no. I wanted to ask someone sweeter, prettier, and smarter than Harry"  
  
"Really! Who?"  
  
"You"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Yeap"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come Hermione, let's sit down" Hermione and Cho went yo the stands and sat down. Cho turned to Hermione. "Remember when I went out with Cedric?"  
  
"Yeah"   
  
"Well when he was killed I was upset. But the thing is I wasn't that upset. And when I went out with harry last year he must have told you that I used to cry when I thought or talked about Cedric. And he must have told you that I got really upset whenever he mentioned you"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"The truth is Hermione, I only got upset when I thought of Cedric because I felt like I was betraying him when we were going out."   
  
"How?" asked Hermione curiously  
  
"And the reason I got so upset with Harry whenever he mentioned you was not because I thought he liked you. It's because I like you. See up until now I never did anything about it because...well...your a girl and I'm a girl"  
  
"Oh Cho I had no idea!"  
  
"well now you know. What are we going to do about it now?"  
  
"There's only one thing to do. The logical thing"  
  
"I totally agree. We should forget I ever said anything"  
  
"Cho I saud we should do the logical thing"  
  
"I thought that was the logical thing?"   
  
"No. This is" Hermione closed in on Cho and kissed her. At first Cho was suprised. Then she came into the kiss. She licked Hermione's lips and Hermione opened her mouth to allow her in. They stayed like that for a while. Then split for breath.   
  
"Do you really mean it Hermione?"  
  
"Sure. Why not? You intrest me Cho. And I have been thinking about you alot lately"  
  
"You do know that if we go out we'll be considered gay. People might not accept that."  
  
"You should know by now I don't care what anybody thinks or says about me. If I did do you think I'll be hanging out with Ron Weasley?"   
  
"I knew I liked you for some reason" Cho smiled   
  
They stayed at the quidditch field for hours, kissing, hugging, and talking. Harry looked in on them an hour later, glad his plan worked. He knew Cho liked Hermione thanks to Marietta telling him. He would makw amends with Hermione later. Right now he just smiled at them. Happy that his best friend was now truly happy.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. I hope to do a Draco/Harry one next rated R. (Not my choise. I was Challenged by KibasLittleDevil) Please review. Flames unwanted 


End file.
